


Dream SMP except Tommys a cat.

by Pretzel_Gal



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream smp except Tommy is a cat, Gen, He has 9 lives, I suck at tags, Tommy is a Ragamuffin cat, smart kitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzel_Gal/pseuds/Pretzel_Gal
Summary: Everything that has happened exceptThe entire time, from the beginning, even from ChildhoodTommyinnit is a cat.----Basically yeah, events that had happened but with tommy being a cat.
Relationships: Everything Platonic, TommyInnit & Everyone, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

Explanation before this begins:

As said, Tommy is a ragamuffin cat thats Orange with blue eyes. He has thick fluffy fur and is playful, loud, reckless. Everything that makes Tommy, Tommy. He has 9 lives.

People wonder if he is a cat truly, since he can act so human sometimes. Everyone besides a few people like Tommy the cat, but a few get on his nerves.

This work will have stories of his adventures as a cat.

This is also here so I dont have to do tags later. 

Oh yeah I should say that Tommy is the family pet of Wilbur, Technoblade and Philza. Tommy is an outside cat which led him to meet Tubbo. Tommy was adopted as a kitten.

Techno and Wilbur are twins, even tho they actually arent. They have their age difference and were adopted by Philza. 

Feel free to book mark this since itll soon have Tommy is cat stuff here.


	2. Tommy burned Georges house down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Cat Tommy in trial what will he do.

"Tommy.. grieved your house, George. I mean come on, obviously he did."

George stared at Dream, confused, "What? It says Skeppy and Bad did tho. I mean yeah, Tommy has always been a troublemaker."

"You can tell, George. He likes making trouble, and it's obvious this is Tommy's work. Now we have to go get Tubbo and Tommy has to pay the consequences," Dream sighed, rolling his eyes underneath his mask.

"Dream.. You're saying Tommy grieved my house."

"Yes, that's what I've been telling you!"

"..Tommy is a cat."

"And? Even though he is a cat, he seems to understand us. We always doubt he's actually a cat." Dream scoffed, Grabbing out his trident, "Come on, George. Quackity, Tubbo and Tommy are over there."

George tilted his head, very confused. I mean- cats can't even write. Wait- Can cats even do arson? He followed Dream over, standing above the obsidian wall that Dream has created.

"Uh, Dream, Buddy- Please keep in kind Tommy is a cat-" Karl told him, chuckling.

Dream rolled his eyes again. Know one ever saw his face, but they had a feeling it's what he did.

"Uhh, can we help you gentlemen?" Tubbo asked, looking up. Tommy was in his arms being cradled, Tubbo playing with the ragamuffins fur.

"My house has been burned down and grieved," George stated, crossing his arms, "One of your people, unless they have an accomplice is behind it."

"What the- We know no such people who would do that!" Tubbo exclaimed, Quackity looking over.

"what is your proof, exactly?" Quackity tilted his head.

"Weeelll, for one, the culprit had tried to frame badboyhalo and Skeppy. Plus, the work was messy. I have an idea of who it could be though," Dream spoke, answering.

"Who?" 

"Tommy."

Quackity and Tubbo stared at Dream, Karl and George wanting to die at that moment.

"D-DREAM- Are you fucking serious right now-" Quakcity asked, laughing.

"Yes I am, this is a serious matter."

"..." Tubbo had never been so confused in his life.

"Dream- You- You know Tommy is a cat, right?" 

"I do."

…

"Dream you absolute dumb motherfucker-"

-

…

Tubbo placed Tommy in the cell.

Tommy,..Tommy the cat, is now in a courtroom, having a trial.

A cat is in a trial, being accused of arson.

"I will be representing Tommy- aww- Wait! Tommy calm down," Quackity spoke, giving his nose a boop. Quackity honestly found this trial stupid.

"Here is what I've been told. Dream and George have sufficient evidence that the accusee, Tommyinnit has burned down and grieved George's house," Tubbo stated, sitting behind the podium.

"Meeeooowww-" 

George and the others looked over, seeing Tommy meowing. God, most of them wanted to pet the orange fluffy thing right now. 

"Uh- Good defense- or not? Good job Tommy?" Tubbo chuckled.

"3 more chances," Dream stated, pulling down a lever.

"Apparently when I came back home, it seemed my house was in ruins. Dream tells me what happened and we look around, seeing signs and a destroyed home. However, someone or something told me that the only names there were Tommyinnit and.. ranboo." George and the others looked over to Ranboo.

Ranboo froze in place, the poor half enderman didn't do well with confrontation.

"Ranboo, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to go into this cell over here," Tubbo stated. Ranboo agreed, going to where he was told, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Okay- well- just be aware i have extremely bad short term memory. I don't know where exactly it's from but it's from something. I-I can't remember," Ranboo defended himself.

As much as Tubbo found it silly, he turned to talk to Tommy, "That uh- seems to put more sus on you, Tommy."

Tubbo, from the suggestion around him flipped down another lever, "I- haah. Tommy.. you have 2 strikes left."

"I..Need to hear your side of it now, Tomm- Okay how is this going to work," Tubbo rubbed his eyes, groaning.

"meow!" Tommy meowed, scratching the back of his ear with his foot. 

"Tommy is a literal fucking cat whyre we even having a fuckin trial-" Quackity complained.

"Because he and Ranboo burned down George's house," Dream answered, staring over at the cat.

"Meow!" 

"You're done with speaking your turn, Tommyinnit," Dream chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Tommy- T-Tommy I've been advised to banish you. That is- However that is a very extreme measure and that i've pleased both parties, by giving you probation," Tubbo looked over at Goerge, obviously hating his job right now, "That means Tommy will be stripped of his power, and everything he does will be reported directly to Fundy."

"How long will it last?"

"For 2 weeks. You hear that, kit- Tommy?" he spoke.

Tommy just stared back with his blue cat pupils.

"I think it's fair to say that Ranboo wasn't involved. Even if he was you only stated evidence that pointed to Tommy," Tubbo spoke, turning to Goerge and Dream.

"He could be lying about his memory problem-"

Everyone then looked over to Tommy, meowing loudly, whining. 

".. I think Tommy is defending Ranboo-" Tubbo stated, laughing, "oh for fucks sake-"

"He's a cat, You know he could be meowing because he's hungry," Dream huffed.

"Dream you literally accused a cat of arson, shut the fuck up," Quackity glared.

\-----

The trial finally finished, Quackity grabbing Tommy from the cell, running his hand against the cats lovely fur, purring.

Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo and the others left the room, walking on the path.

Tommy jumped out of Quackitys arms, sprinting over and jumping onto Dream.

"what- Oh-" Dream was confused, holding the cat.

Tommy just- stared at Dream, wait- is Tommy glaring and hissing at Dream?

Tubbo came over, grabbing Tommy out of Dreams arms and holding him protectively.

"I think we are settled for the day, Dream," Fundy spoke, looking at the fellow furry creature and a glance at the smiley mask.

Tommy purred, nuzzling into Tubbos' chest. Tubbo couldn't help but smile.


	3. Tommy threatens Dream over Spirit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy in the holy lands meeting room oh no what will he do.

Tubbo, Dream, Ranboo, Fundy, Tommy and Quackity stood in the meeting room. 

"I told you before, I want Tommy exiled," Dream stated, pointing over at the cat- Well, Tommy.

"I'm just trying to think of another alternative, Dream. I mean come on, the poor cat is already on probation, and hes a fucking cat, Dream," he sighed, standing straight.

"There's no need to mention that he's a cat. Stop mentioning it. That information isn't important, Tubbo," Dream was serious, "What's your proposition, Tubbo? I've worked hard at putting up those walls and maintaining them. I don't know if you've noticed but they've actually doubled in size since we last talked."

"Yeah i-Yeah i did notice that," Tubbo answered, gulping.

"And I can continue putting up some more obsidian. I'm stacked," Everyone in the room could feel him grinning. 

Tommy walked over to Tubbo, nuzzling his snout into Tubbos hand. Tubbo noticed, Picking up Tommy and petting the cat's fur.

"..Dream I'd like for us to come to a peaceful proposition where we do not have to exile anyone. We want the best for L'manberg," Tubbo was cut off.

"Are you considering it, Tubbo? Are you considering exiling Tommy?"

Quackity watched, groaning. He never felt so confused and stressed right now. Why the fuck did Dream want to exile a damn cat?

"Well uh- It's an option on the table. But, it's the last resort," Tubbo answered, Tommys paw pressing into his cheek. He sat down the cat on the table.

"I-I think what the president is trying to do is that that he's trying to Compromise," Quackity said, turning to Dream, "Tommy has been on good behavior, and uh- somehow he has wrote reports to Fundy- Yeah I don't know how he wrote down in a book either but he did as told. But yeah, well he's bettered a lot. And yeah, I think we are better off to compromise. We can keep the walls up perhaps?" Tubbo nodded.

"Yes yes- okay! The walls could stay up! Not forever," Tubbo hummed.

Tommy looked over at Quackity, his fluffy tail slowly wagging. Tommy enjoyed Big Q.

"Yeah! Not forever, not forever. But Tommyinnit at the end of his probation he will end up being a good man! Well- Cat- Doesnt matter. So I think, maybe let's leave it at that! "

"Alright alright. So, what's the proposition you offer?" Dream asked, tilting his head.

"Olay here is what i'm thinking. So, Tommyinnit remains on probation. Which I know would suck for you Dream. I see how that could be bad for you. But what I suggest is the walls can stay up for the probation which lasts 2-3 weeks. If Tommy so much as BREATHES in the wrong direction.. then the walls can grow, they double." Tubbo explained, doing his best to work things out.

Tommy growled, hissing. His ears flipped back, looking at Tubbo and then Dream.

"Quiet, Kitty. Let the humans talk, Tommy boy," Dream chuckled, glaring at the cat. This cat has always been on his nerves.

"Alright, so Tommy is on probation for 3 weeks. If he does anything, if he destroys anything, He attacks anybody, anything that could be bad, then it extends and also the walls get taller. But, however, if he behaves perfectly well and he's y'know, he's a very, very very well behaved citizen then the walls can go down," Dream gave the cat a little pet. Tommy almost attacked him.

"O-Oh okay! that's uh- Thats a really good arrangement, actually! We can work with it," Tubbo cheered, glancing at everyone in the room.

"Remember, if he misbehaves, the walls continue to get built," Dream stared directly into Tubbos eyes under his mask, "Write this information down and sign it. I'll sign it and we can all move on."

Ranboo handed Tubbo a book and quill, Tubbo beginning to write down the information. He mumbled everything, handing it to Fundy to read it to make sure it was fine. He handed it back, signing the contract.

Tommy stared at dream, confused. Dream kept whispering smiley faces for some reason. Tommy somehow knew what that was.

"You know what, Tommy?" He said, signing his part of the contract. He laid it by the cat, pouring some ink into a bowl, "I want you to sign it too."

"D-Dream, Cats can't write-" Tubbo rebutted 

"I mean somehow Tommy is writing me reports," Fundy shrugged.

Tommy turned his cute lil head over the contract, reading it. Everyone stood there, excluding Dream, being confused. Is.. is an actual cat reading?

Tommy placed his paw into the ink, stamping the paper under both signatures. Dream took the contract, holding it up.

"This is the contract that states everything discussed here today is official."

Tommy hummed, "mmmmmmmmn," He huffed, whining.

"Seriously, is that cat even a cat-" Fundy mumbled.

Tommy growled at Dream, the back of his fur arching, fluffing up.

"Tommy, Kitty, calm down," Tubbo panicked, approaching the cat. 

Tommy jumped off the table, heading to the ender chest in the room. Everyone stared at him, watching him use his head to open it, his mouth pulling out some leather.

He jumped back on the table, staring at dream, "Meeeeoooowwww."

"..Fundy you're a furry, any clues?" Dream asked. Fundy looked back, offended.

"Im a fucking fox! And not a furry! shut up!"

"Mmmm..mmm...mmnngh," The cat hummed, grumbling.

"wait- Is he fucking humming Mellohi?" Quackity asked, laughing in surprise, "this cats a fucking jukebox."

"Oh, So you want to know where your discs are huh? Well.. I have none on me. Skeppy and Tubbo have one each. You're quite smart for an animal," Dream chuckled, "I must say, Im impressed."

"...I have never seen someone so serious with a cat," Ranboo muttered, trying to stay out of this.

Tommy leaped onto Dream, his claws out and smacking the man's mask, scratching the white part of it, hisisng.

"TOMMY! STOP! THIS IS! LITERALLY! HOLY GROUND!" Tubbo shouted, pulling the cat off of Dream's face.

The cat jumped down, summoning an axe in his mouth, chopping down the table. This wasn't the first time the cat had been able to have a toolbar, so they weren't surprised.

Tommy started at Tubbo, somehow causing Tubbo to stare back, confused.

Tommy leaped onto the black stuff he left, hissing, meowing repeatedly as if he was speaking to Dream. Dream couldn't help but feel as if he was being insulted right now.

The cat stomped his hand, "MEOW!"

"aight who fed the cat crack-" Quackity mumbled.

Tommys claws dug into the leather next to him, holding it up, "Meow meow meow meow meow?"

Dream recognized that leather. It was from his old pet, Spirit. How did a cat get his hands on this- Is Tommy, a cat threatening him right now?

"Tommy, stop this. You're getting out of line- Don't ask I somehow have the feeling what you're meowing about isn't good," Tubbo ssid a bit loud, causing one of Tommys ears to flick.

"Tommy come on! Stop! You're literally being selfi- wait youre a cat-" Fundy was about to yell, bit then realized how stupid he sounded.

\----

Somehow, Tommy managed to get everyone outside, Dream being forced to start breaking down the obsidian walls. Everyone cheered, forgetting for sometime that Tommy, a cat, got Dream to be threatened to do this.

However, as Dream started to put the walls back up, Tommy felt his fur fluff up, hissing and whining.

"Listen, Tommy. Come over here. "

Tommy nodded, walking over, sitting down and looking up.

"You fucked up this time."

"I dont give a FUCK about spirit. I dont, I Dont give a fuck about anything, Tommy! My horse spirit died AGES ago. What I care about is your discs, because they are the only thing that has power over you, over the fucking country! So if you're not EXILED from L'manberg, I will build these walls up to the block Limit! I will hire guards to patrol the area. No trade, no leaving and no armour or they get SLAUGHTERED inside. Don't try and threaten me. I don't care. I have lost all care for anything-"

"MEOW MEOWEE??" Tommy hissed, taking out a flint and steel. He held it in his mouth, above the leather in his hand.

"BURN SPIRIT! BURN SPIRIT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

The cat hissed, whining as it meows loudly in confusion.

"I have attachment to your discs."

"Meow? Meow meow meo-"

"No, Tommy. I may not understand what you're saying, but I have an idea of what you're getting at. No, Tommy, they're not your discs, they're mine."

"Listen, Tubbo," Dream looked over, causing Tubbo to flinch, "You have 3 days, to come to a decision. You have to either exile Tommyinnit, or the walls will be built higher and thicker."

"L'manberg can have independence, but L'manberg can't be free."

and that was the last thing Dream said, walking away. Everyone was in silence, Tubbo looking over and down at the cat.

"Tommy.. You.. you had one job!"

"Tubbo, calm down, it's just a cat-"

"Appearently with a high fuckin IQ! Tommy, you can tell what is happening, what the fuck are you doing!?"

"Meo-"

"I asked you to do one thing for me, Tommy! One thing! And- And it was for your own good.."

The cat fell silent, looking down. 

"You've messed this up for no one but yourself."

"...Selfish."

"Tubbo, what's going to happen next?" Quackity asked, but got ignored.  
"m-"

"I- I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO EXILE YOU, TOMMY!"

"MEOW!" Tommy shouted. Somehow.. As Tommy went on, Tubbo felt like he knew what Tommy was saying.

"Tubbo.. You said that Tommy was selfish," Ranboo began to speak, catching Tubbos attention, "You said that Tom doesn't care about anyone else. that's- That's not true. I-I robbed George's house too."

"Wh-"

"I did it with Tommy. But in court, He basically said that it was just him. He could have pinned the blame on me somehow. He could've said that it was me- there was evidence! That it was me. But he didn't. He's not selfish. He can't be. Tommy and I robbed George's house. We didn't mean for it to burn. We didn't mean to burn anything down."

"..." Tubbo looked back to Tommy, a little hurt in his eyes, "Tommy, is this true?"

Tommy nodded, letting out a quiet meow.

"He covered for me, he is not selfish. Calling him selfish after what he did. I've only been on here for about- 5 days? That's not selfish of Tommy. Tommy.. isn't selfish," Ranboo finished his statement up, sighing after.

Tommy approached Tubbo, standing up and holding onto Tubbo, staring up at him. Tubbo could swear this cat was talking to him somehow.

"As long as I cant be the next schlatt, Tommy. You cant- you cant be the next Wilb- Actually how would that even work-"

Everyone was involved in the conversation, kind of getting an idea of what Tommy meowed about. They finished discussing, Ranboo picking up Tommy. Tommy was just a cat given the misfortune of great intelligence. Why was Tommy being put through so much?

Ranboo walked away and sat down on the prime path, enjoying the cat's affection, the cat sulking tho. He tried to cheer it up, giving Tommy fish and pats. The cat was feeling a bit better.


	4. Tommy gets exiled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets exiled oh no what will he do.

It has been 3 days since the meeting. It was now exile day.

Fundy stood still, Tubbo feeling quietly nervous as Quackity as well as them waited on the prime path.

Tommy walked forward, purring as he saw Tubbo. Tubbo crouched down, Tommy jumping into his arms.

Tubbo carried Tommy as they walked on top of the community house.

Fundy did his best to convince Tubbo to not exile Tommy, telling him things, "Look, Tubbo. I know how you want the best for L'manberg. Exiling Tommy shouldn't be how you do it tho. Tommy is a cat for fucks sake. Mainly everyone loves Tommy."

Fundy went on, Quackity joining in. They seemed to have Convince Tubbo.

\---

Tubbo placed wooden blocks, climbing up upon the obsidian walls. Everyone followed, Tommy leaping up onto Quackity's shoulder, observing as he meowed.

Tommy looked over, tilting his fluffy head at Dream who stood across from them, "mmmnn…" He went, cat noises intensified.

Tommy jumped down, placing down cobblestone on the sides with his mouth and paws. Fundy kept questioning the cat's identity.

"Hello, Dream," Tubbo stated, standing up straight.

"Hello, Tubbo" Dream held obsidian in his hands.

"We have come to a decision-"

"MEOW! MEOW MEOW-" Tommy hissed, whining towards Dream.

"Tommy- Tommy stop it sounds like you're insulting him," Tubbo told him, petting the cat real quick before standing up.

The cat groaned a little, but sat normally now.

"Alright uh, Dream. Do you have any final thoughts?" he asked, looking back over.

"Uhm- No not really. I mean all i wanna do is hear the final decision you've came up with," Dream put the obsidian away, his hands stuffed in his green hoodie.

"..Look around."

Dream nodded, observing, "Yeah, there's giant obsidian walls."

"T-yeah there is Dream. And that is uh, a problem actually. For too long, Dream we act-"

"Tubbo."

"yeah?"

"IIIII trust you, to make the right decision. I mean, you're the best leader L'manberg has ever had, so far. You've always made the best choice. I trust you with this. I trust that this decision is the best for L'manberg," Dream told him, Tubbo nodding along.

"I- haha! you know- You know this is funny actually!" Tubbo laughed, glancing at Fundy and Quackity. He then pointed his attention to the cat, "Tommy im- Im sorry."

"Meo-"

"Tommy. I am so- so sorry," Tubbo apologized, Tommy confused, letting out a squeak.

"Dream, I have come to a decision," He turned his attention back to Dream, "I have came to the decision, that'd be best for the nation of L'manberg, the most logical thing to do, for Tommy to be..exiled, from lmanberg."

"What-" Quackity spoke up, as well as Fundy.

"Teaming with Technoblade is an awful idea! an- an AWFUL IDEA-"

"WE JUST HAD THIS CONVERSATION, TUBBO!" Fundy shouted, enraged. Tubbo went back on his words! 

"NO! NO! No! Okay!?" Tubbo yelled, looking at the fox furry, "Its al-"

"What are you fucking doing, Tubbo!" Quackity didn't stop, Fundy letting out confused words.

"It's the best decision for this nation!" Tubbos hand turned into fists, "I-It's just a cat anyways! An animal!"

Dream stood there, grinning under his mask, "You're right, he is just a little animal. Just a cat that can't even speak."

"I will NOT allow any conflict in this nation that started because we didnt fucking exile a CAT!" Tubbo yelled, his shoulders raised.

Tommy just sat there, looking away. He wasn't happy, he wasn't purring. Quackity held up Tommy in his arms, "TOMMY HAS BEEN WITH US FROM THE BEGINNING! DOES HE MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU!?"

"Quackity! It's not your turn to speak! Tommy is just a cat. Cats don't live long anyways.. It's the best decision we can afford right now," When Quackity heard that from Tubbo, he couldn't help but pet Tommy, pitying the poor animal.

Tubbo continued his rant, going on about why it had to be done. Quackity and Fundy kept trying to defend Tommy, but failed.

"Hmmm,,, Hmmmgh!" Tommy hummed the cat disc. Tubbo has known this smart cat for a long time.. of course it's about the discs!

"TOMMY! FOR ONCE IN YOUR 9 LIVES! STOP!" he shouted, "DISCS THIS DISCS THAT! That's all you ever meow and hum about these days besides being a troublemaker! THE DISCS.. THE DISCS DON'T MATTER, TOMMY!"

"He's just a cat, Tubbo! leave the poor kitty alone!" Quackity yelled, comforting the cat.

"He is! He's not important! He's just a cat!"

…

"Dream, please detain and escort Tommy out of my country."

Tommy let out a confused squeak, Dream walking over and picking him up, "Come on, lets go."

Tommy tries to fight back, but Dream gives him a death threat.

"Oh, Dream! Oh- Oh! Kitty, Tommy!" Ghsotbur greeted, waving to them, "What are you guys doing?"

Dream ignored the question, putting a boat down.

"Oh, where are you going, Dream? May I come?" Ghostbur asked, trying to keep his attention Dream. It was hard with Tommy being so fluffy and cute all the time. 

"Wherever the.. river takes us. if you want to come, sit behind me," Dream sat the boat in the water, sitting down as he held Tommy. Ghostbur agreed, getting behind him.

The living, the ghost and the cat made their way down the river. Tommy tried to push Dream away, but Dream just petted the cat's ears.

Dream hated cats, they always annoyed him. Tommy had 1 life left, Dream taking 2 of them previously. Tommy in the past when he was younger died more from being a reckless cat. 

They arrived in the far away land, Dream building a shelter, somewhat for Tommy. Ghostbur took out some string, playing with Tommy, praising him as Dream looked over occasionally.

"Alright, Tommy. Put everything of yours in this pit," Dream dug a hole, Tommy looking over when his name was said.

Ghostbur did as well, finding it funny as he placed everything of his onto the hole.

Tommy bit gently onto someone he considered his brother- just human tho.

"It's okay Tommy," he smiled, petting the cat.

Tommy growled at Dream, Dream glaring at the cat, "Put your items in the hole, Tommy."

"Nnnmmmm-"

"Do it, or I will fully kill you."

Ghostbur looked over, kind of worried. He has known Tommy from his childhood, Tommy somehow managing to sneak into Aliveburs bag to join the smp.

"Oh, it's raining," Dream huffed, his arrows not working. Ghostbur did it for him, thinking nothing wrong of it.

"Here, you can have this," Dream took out a stack of cooked fish, handing them to Tommy. Tommy put them away in his toolbar.

Tommy kept trying to throw it back, Dream forcing him to have it. Ghostbur held the obsidian, passing the cat some blue.

Dream and Ghostbur exchanged goodbyes, Ghostbur sitting down. Tommy climbed onto his chest.

"Come on, Tommy! Let's get building! Lads on tour!"

\---

"Aw," Ghostbur whined, but was confused. How did a cat use flint and steel to burn the stack of obsidian?

Ghostbur went back to chopping wood, the confusion returning every time he turned back to see the cat doing human-like things. 

"Tommy, guess what! it's us lads! Lads on tour!" He cheered, trying to cheer up the cat, "I'm still lost as to why Dream left you hear, bud. You're a cat.."

Ghostbur did his best to support the cat, beginning to build up a place that Tommy managed to call logstedshire. He did it by creating a sign. Ghostbur was shocked that Tommy could read and write. Who the hell was this cat really? Unless Techno trained Tommy, of course.

  
  


Tommy went back to the bed, curling up the pillow, beginning to nap. Tomorrow would be a long day..

\---

(This is how I imagine Tommy.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Not Tommys time to die yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Tommy wants to be with the lava what will he do.

Tommy yawned, stretching his fluffy body out on the bed, his sharp claws kneading the sheets. He hopped off the bed, sniffing the air and went to the chest, taking some of the fish out and eating it. He made his way out of the half built dirt house, looking for his ghost he considered a brother.

Ghostbur wasn't anywhere to be seen, but he noticed a new place built by, surrounded by wood.

He looked over to see a present wrapped in red, a demon standing above it. Oh, isn't this that badboyhalo guy?

He sprinted over, hopping onto his shoulder from behind, causing the demon to jump.

"Oh, Tommy!" Bad cheered, reaching over and petting the cat's fur. Tommy couldn't help but pur.

"mmnneow!"

"hey! language!- I assume," Bad called out the cat, huffing. He sat down on the grass, Tommy sitting on his lap.

Tommy hopped off, clawing at the present. Bad had to pull him away, chuckling, "It's not finished yet, kitty."

Tommy groaned, getting out of his hands and began to walk over to logstedshire. His fur fluffed up for a moment, shocked by the work that was done while he was asleep.

"meow?" He let out, confused. He looked back at Bad, tilting his head. Bad shrugged, not knowing. Tommy began to read some signs, his tail wagging as he realized who built this, Wilbur.

\---  
"Okay, Kitty Tommy! You can open your gift now!"

Tommy was already doing that, going from the top, "Tommy no- You're supposed to do it this way-"

Bad sighed, the cat opening the chest inside. Inside were diamonds, wood, chicken, bones, a diamond pickaxe with low durability, an ender chest and a music disc called chirp.

Tommy crafted a jukebox, placed it down and began listening to the disc.

The cat felt.. lonely. It reminded him of an astronaut named Clara lost in space. 

\---  
Tommy heard a creeper explode, looking over as Bad followed. They noticed Dream had just killed a creeper, Dream approaching them both.

"Bad! It's been awhile. How have you been?" Dream asked, greeting him.

"Oh, Dream! I've been good," Bad grinned, smiling.

"Tommy! little one. Have something you wanna put down here?" he asked, digging a hole. Bad was confused.

The cat made some meow remarks, Bad taking out his communicator as Tommy approached him.

[ Take this and Run ]

Bad was confused as to how Tommy had typed that, but had been given a music disc. Bad nodded, keeping it safe as Tommy went back to Dream.

Tommy hissed, Dream getting serious with the cat. Dream pinched the cat's cheek, Tomy whimpering, "I said put your stuff in the hole."

"D-Dream! Don't be so aggressive! He's a cat" Bad called out, a little protective. Tommy whined, putting his items in the hole.

"Relax, Bad. All I did was pinch the furry thing," Dream snickered, using TNT to get rid of his items.

Bad held Tommy, keeping him away from it. Why was Dream exploding Tommys stuff..?

"Dream, why don't you leave the poor exiled cat alone?" Sapnap chuckled, approaching the others behind Dream, "Like you're just rubbing it in his face."

"pft- exactly," Dream chuckled. the two of them had some small talk, laughing. Tommy nuzzled into Bads chest, Bad awwwing with 7 w's. 

\-----

"Mmm!" Tommy leaped onto Ghostburs shoulder, purring and nuzzling into him. Ghostbur smiled, having just returned, "Hi Tommy!" he cheered, petting the cat, "Oh, Hi Dream, Bad and Sapnap!"

They all greeted each other, Dream eventually handing Ghostbur a book. Tommy whined, so he gave to Tommy. Tommy began to write something on it, putting it away.

"Tommy, you better not be writing how to sex 3," Ghostbur crossed his arms, looking down at the cat.

"...meow…"

"Oh.." 

\---

They finally reached the nether, Tommy placing blocks below him as he made a bridge, the 4 others following him, having a good chat.

"Hey! Hey Tommy, watch this," Sapnap bragged, standing in the nether portal. Tommy sulked, Dream laughing.

. .. …  
"Meow?" Tommy hummed, pressing his hand on the obsidian.

Dream looked over, holding his sword, "If you go through, Tommy.. I'll fully kill you."

"I'll go take a picture of the tree for you, Tommy!" the ghost cheered, the 3 of them going to L'manberg. Tommy sighed, walking across the path of the portal.

He stared down into the lava, his ears drooping. He yearned to jump.

Dream came back, seeing Tommy. He pulled the cat back, but it just went back to looking. Dream glared, kicking the cat away. Tommy whimpered, hissing.

"It's not your time to die yet, Tommy," Dream informed him, getting down and petting the cat.

"..Mmmnn…."


End file.
